


Of swords, villages, and the economy under Aku [aural not-fic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Headcanon, No Plot/Plotless, Podfic, Pre-Season/Series 05, Worldbuilding, not-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Three intertwined headcanons from the first four seasons. An aural not-fic.





	Of swords, villages, and the economy under Aku [aural not-fic]

**Title:** Of Swords, Villages, and the economy Under Aku

 **Fandom:** Samurai Jack

 **Author:** Litra

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Length:** 20:30

**Summary:**

Three headcanons I have for the samurai Jack universe before the final season

There is not yet a transcript of this audio.

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/JackHeadcannonsNot-fic.mp3)


End file.
